ranzcrpart1fandomcom-20200214-history
Topic 17: Radiation protection
Physics Objectives category 1 • Articulate the objective of radiation protection. • Define radiation weighting factors and understand the various factor values. • Describe detriment, probability coefficients and tissue weighting factors, and differentiate between the factors for various tissues. • Describe, compare and contrast the various radiation dose quantities, and how they relate to each other. • Describe the ICRP radiological protection principles, and how they relate to medical exposure, and to research uses of radiation. • State and compare the ICRP dose limits for various groups. • Describe the concept of DRLs and explain how they are derived. • Describe, compare and contrast methods of occupational and public radiation dose reduction in both diagnostic radiology and nuclear medicine environments. • Describe the principle of dose optimisation, and how it is applied to diagnostic and interventional radiology. • Describe, compare and contrast the various technologies used for personal measurement and assessment of radiation dose in medical imaging. • Describe the various methods for calculation of patient radiation dose in radiology. • State approximate doses for common x-ray imaging examinations. • Describe the factors influencing patient dose in CT scanning. • Describe the methods of calculating patient and foetal radiation dose in nuclear medicine. State approximate doses for common examinations. • Discuss the safety issues associated with therapeutic administration of radioisotopes in relation to: • Thyroid • Breast • Foetus as appropriate Topics category 1 (a) Objectives (b) Biological aspects: • Radiation weighting factors © Measures of detriment • Nominal probability coefficients • Tissue weighting factors (d) ICRP framework of radiological protection practices • Justification • Optimisation (ALARA) • Limitation (see dose limits below) • Medical radiation including medical research (e) Dose limits • Occupational exposure • Risks from occupational exposure • Public • Occupational exposure of pregnant women • Diagnostic Reference Levels (DRLs) (f) Practical methods of reducing dose to • Occupationally exposed personnel • Public from Diagnostic X-ray equipment: • Distance & time • Protective clothing gloves, thyroid shields • Barriers not required • Radioactive material (nuclear medicine) • Monitoring and surveillance • Personal hygiene • Transport, storage and management of sources • Simple decontamination procedures • Distance, time & shielding (g) Practical methods of reducing dose to patients • Radiography and fluoroscopy • CT optimisation • Guidelines for potentially pregnant and pregnant patients • Examination of children • Interventional procedures Quality Assurance programmes details below (h) Methods of assessing radiation dose • Film badge dosimeters • Thermoluminescent dosimeters • Optically stimulated luminescent dosimeters • Direct reading ionisation chamber dosimeters • Electronic dosimeters (i) Computational methods of assissing radiation dose • Patient radiation doses (skin and organ absorbed doses, effective dose) in diagnostic radiology • Typical doses to patients and foetus if applicable: – Chest X-ray – Abdomen X-ray – Lumbosacral spine X-ray – Mammography – Fluoroscopy procedures – CT (j) Patient radiation doses and foetal dose if applicable (organ absorbed dose and effective dose) in nuclear medicine scans. (k) Specific issues associated with therapeutic administration of radioisotopes. Objectives category 3 (a) ICRP Framework of Radiological Protection (b) Interventions Topics category 3 (a) ICRP Framework of Radiological Protection (b) Interventions